Red Lioness
by Just a Pinch of Thyme
Summary: Scarlett Weasley is your typical girl. She's a triple. She has 5 brother. And a nagging mother. Malfoys, Parkensons, and Snapes have something against her. Find out about her and her life. Join the quirky Gryffindor girl in her search in everything. From


Author's Note: Yes, it is much like my other story, but the plot bunny bit and wouldn't let go. And yet author note, this is in NO WAY part of the Triple Image universe.

August 30th, 2013 10:30 pm

Mum decided it was time for me to start recording my thoughts. I don't know why, she said it was important. I'll never understand her. Ever. She's impossible to understand! Just because I don't tell her any girly things about my life doesn't mean I'm going to tell this...this..._book_! And did I mention, SERIOUSLY telling? She charmed it so I could say what I thought and it would write it down. But it still doesn't change the fact that I won't tell either of them for this simple reason:

I don't have any girly things to talk about!

For Merlin's sake, woman! I am a triplet, the other two are identical boys (well, I can tell them apart...no one else can though), I have 6 uncles, 3 other brothers other then Jordan and Gabe. But am I ever allowed to do anything?

"Scarlett, you're too young."

"Scarlett, you're too small."

"Scarlett, you're a GIRL."

PLEASE. I have only guy cousins. I have only brothers.

Oh yea, I am SUCH a girl.

Anyways, I've better get to bed. Tomorrow I have to get ready for school. And I have yet to pack.

Yet another thing we can bug Scar about later, huh?

"Scarlett Ginevra Weasley! Clean up your pig pen!"

August 31st, 2013 12:09 pm

AHH! She's trying to kill me isn't she?! It's her whole goal in life is just to kill me.

"Scarlett, are your socks folded?"

"Scarlett, you DON'T fold robes like that!"

"Scarlett, are you going to read Hogwarts a History yet?"

Er, no. I will NEVER read Hogwarts: A History, thank you.

It's over a 1000 pages! Oh yes, I am SO going to start it. I'll finish it around the time I graduate, mind you.

I'm going to go find Dad; I want to play one last game of Wizard Chess with him before I have to go to Hogwarts. Knowing us this game could last forever.

11:01 pm

I can't sleep. It's just not coming to me. I'm too excited! This time tomorrow I'll be at Hogwarts in a Gryffindor four poster bed at Hogwarts! No more Mum telling me the 'proper' way to fold socks (does it really matter? I mean, they STILL go on your feet no matter which way you fold them...).

I'll miss Dad though, he's the only one good at Wizard's Chess. Gabe sucks badly at it. And Jordan is good, but is too easy to beat.

Maybe I SHOULD read Hogwarts: A History, I might fall asleep then...

September 1st, 2013 11:02am

Mum is driving me mad already. And I've only been up for an hour! She has list around 100 of things I have to do before we leave for the station. Which mind you is in 45 minutes.

Hayden won't stop hugging me and saying that he is going to miss me. It's greaty annoying as I am going to see him at Christmas. I know he is four and I should be nicer to him, but he is really annoying! I'd kick him if I knew that he wouldn't tell on me. I could survive Brian or Alex yelling at me or trying to beat me up, as they are only eight and six. But there is no way I could survive Gabe and Jordan beating me up. Jordan wouldn't beat me up...Gabe would try.

Okay, not that is matters as I am not going to kick anyone.

Yet, Mum has it coming though. Must try to stay calm though...

BLOODY HELL!

She's screaming at me to refold my socks...

11:49 am

Just got out of the car. What a nightmare. Mum insists of 'normal-ness' of cars. So in other words. We have a Muggle car. Not just any Muggle car it's a long one, with loads of seats. Very cramped when you have to fit all six of us in it. Not to mention 3 trunks and an owl. She also bought me a kitten. It's a fluff ball really. I can't stand it, she's too white. Mum said I need something girly for once in my life. A kitten is girly alright. Stupid thing. But worst of all, Mum named her.

Peluche.

It's French. I don't know what she was thinking of when she named it. I can't even SAY it.

I am SO renaming her when I get on the train.

5:00 pm

Mum would be proud of me.

Bugger.

I have made a friend.

And not just ANY friend.

A _girl._

She's okay. She's not all girly either.

Her name is Abby. She, like me, comes from a Wizard family, not that it matters.

She's got the exact opposite problem that I do. She's got 3 sisters. All older then her. She is very ungirly for having three sisters. Her hair is cut short and is sandy blonde, much better then red.

Gabe and Jordan were awing over her. Quite funny really.

We are going to be arriving in like 10 minutes so I better get dressed.

6:00 pm

We are standing in what is said to be the Great Hall.

Abby is saying that she hopes she is Gryffindor. I don't know why she wouldn't be...

Anyways, they just called out "Finnigan, Abigail!" and what'd I tell you? She's in Gryffindor, of course.

Go Abby!!

6:21 pm

Gabe is in Gryffindor...

And there is a MALFOY here!

Holy saint hippogriffs, Merlin! It's my turn...

6:25 pm

That was certainly...odd. The walk to the stool felt like forever. Then the Hat was too big, and fell over my eyes.

The hat smells too. Mum would have a fit and use some smelly-nicy Muggle producted on it. I think it's called Ferbie, or something of the sort...it does smell nice though.

I wouldn't know who to pity first, the hat or my nose...

I just sat down at...

THE GRYFFINDOR TABLE!!

Abby hugged me. Gabe punched me. And all of our cousins tweaked my nose.

My nose hurts!

Jordan's up there right now being sorted...my fingers are crossed...PLEASE let him be in Gryffindor! I couldn't stand it if he was in anything else...Gabe's a nightmare.

Oh thank, Merlin! Jor's in Gryffindor!

September 2nd, 2013 12:02 pm

Hogwarts is exactly as Mum said it would be.

Bugger.

The first class I had today was Charms with Professor Malfoy.

Professor DRACO Malfoy, mind you.

Ryan Malfoy's FATHER.

He's the Charms teacher...

I get the feeling he doesn't like me very much...

Then I had potions, with Professor Snape. He's a prat. Looks like he swallowed a lemon, that one.

He took 10 points from Gryffindor today.

Very lovely chap!

Not.

He doesn't seem to not like me very much either.

Third I had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Parkinson.

She doesn't seem to like me too much either.

Why is it my first three classes all the teacher hate me?!

What did _I_ do to them? I mean, seriously...

I hope to Merlin that Professors Binns, McGonagall, and Sprout like me.

The Professors of Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Potions don't look to kind to Jordan or Gabe either, which makes me feel a bit better.

Other then the teachers hating me and me hating the professors, and most of the girls here, Hogwarts is GREAT.

I remained the poor kitten, whom Mum gave that..._dreadful_ name to. Her name is now Revenge.

Abby laughed when I told her the new name. But PLEASE that French name Mum gave her was MUCH worse then her name now.

Maybe I should buy her a spiked collar...hmm...that's something to look into.

9:45 pm

I have 15 minutes till lights out so I'll just tell the rest of the day.

Professor Binns is the most BORING person I've ever met. You'd think the fact that is DEAD would stop him for teaching but NO, he's still teaching...

I think he's trying to KILL us all. It's his goal in his life after-life.

And I know boring. I have Percy Weasley as an uncle and Hermione Weasley as a mum, I think I know boring.

But at least he doesn't hate me.

Sprout doesn't seem to hate me eaither, which is a good thing. I already have 3 teachers who hate me, which isn't a good thing.

McGonagall seems very stict, so Dad was right about her. Fair but strict, I can live with that, and again, thank Merlin she doesn't hate me.

The prefect is yelling at us to go to sleep so I've got to go...

September 5th 2013 5:50pm

I HATE CHARMS!!!

I'm serious! Malfoy has something against me. The whole damn Malfoy family has something against me! Well, only two of the members do. Draco Malfoy and Ryan Malfoy.

I dunno who Ryan's mum is. Do I care?

No!

...I bet HIS mother doesn't make him fold his socks the proper way!

Dumbledore gave an annocement today, there is going to be a BEAUTY contest! I can't belive that! Who one earth would be in one of THOSE?

Becides Christin, Brittney and all the other Gryffindor girls....

And Slytherin.

And Hufflepuff.

And Ravenclaw.

AM I THE ONLY GIRL WHO DOESN'T GIVE TWO FIGS ABOUT THIS STUPID BEAUTY CONTEST?!

...Apparently so....

Anyways, oh crap...Mother sent me a letter. Saying she sent a letter to Dumbledore...

Oh my, Merlin! She's trying to distory my life, isn't it?!

She's given Dumbledore permission to put me into that _stupid_ beauty contest!

I don't want to be in the stupid beauty contest! She also sent me a list of rules for this stupid thing.

First there are 100 contestants from Hogwarts (25 per house), 100 from Beauxbatons and 100 from Durmstrang. Then the 300 contestants have a casual wear compatition sometime in October and the 300 is down to 150 (50 from each school).

Then the 150 go into a swimwear contest. Where they will go from 150 to 75. Can you image me in a SWIMSUIT?! It just doesn't happen!

75 go to 30 in the formal wear compition. (I am NOT wearing a dress!)

30 to 9 in the talent compition.

And from nine to three in the personal interview.

And from three to the winner in the annocement (we have to wear yet ANOTHER formal gown just so they can tell us who won....)

This will last all year. Merlin help me. I will be laughed at.

September 10th, 2013 9:51 pm

I'm going to KILL Ryan!

And Gabe.

Gabe can't keep anything to himself as he told everyone about me being in this STUPID pagent.

So naturally Ryan Malfoy and Gavin Higgs have to torment me.

"What's your talent, Weasley? Not brushing your hair?" Gavin asked.

"You stupid son of a wanker!" I screamed advancing on him.

Then I hexed them....

Now I have detention with Snape on the 12th.

I've just noticed something though, I have no talent. Gavin's right.

I MUST find a talent!

September 12th, 2013 5:15 pm

No luck on the talent front.

But I did have detention all day today with Snape.

Never again. That majorly sucked. I never want detention with Snape.

But if Ryan and Gavin don't stop saying their pathetic little remarks to me I might kill them.

September 20th, 2013 5:51 am

STUPID SON OF A BISKET EATERS!

I disclaim them!

They are horrible prats!

They _stole_ my diary and held it capitive for eight days threatening to tell my "secrets" to Ryan and Gavin and letting the Slytherin Arses read it.

That is until I found out from Mum that she put a charm on the diary so only I could read it and write in it!

And of course she tells me this NOW after I do their homework and stuff.

How dare all three of them!

September 22nd, 2013 5:30 pm

Crap. Crap. Crap. I am SO dead it's not even funny.

Professor Malfoy informed me that if my grades to not improve he will be having a parent/teacher/student confrence! And there is no way he's going to let me pass, he hates me.

Mum is going to kill me...Dad will reward me, but Mum will still kill me! And my socks too!!

This is terrible! Absolutly terrible.

Speaking of terrible Gavin decided to spill a boiling potion on me, I spent the whole of 4th hour in the hospital wing.

September 26th, 2013 9:31 pm

It's offical. Mum is coming to the school on October 3rd. She's going to cut off my pocket money.

Ryan is having a feild day with this one, bugger.

Why does Malfoy have to hate me so much? Is it because I'm a Weasley? I have red hair? My mother has read H:oH over a billion times? I have 5 brothers? My cat's name is Revenge? I don't know how to fold socks the proper way? Honestly, they make more since then whatever the reason is for Malfoy hating me.

Then there is Snape, I already know why he loaths me. He hated my Uncle Harry, mum and dad when they went here, so it's only logical (to him) that he hates me too. I know it makes no since to me eaither, but that's Snape for you. Honestly, I think I'll buy him some shampoo and soap for Christmas...except that I _can't_ because his wonderful sinster _EVIL_ friend has gotten me grounded forever.

September 30th, 2013 10:15 am

Mum just owled me and told me the news. I'm cut off of pocket money for two weeks. And if my grades don't get anybetter then I'm dead. (She didn't say I'm dead but she might as well have.)

She also wanted to know if I've started the book yet. Of course not! Why would I start it? So I could end up like Binns? I think not, thank you _very_ much!


End file.
